Once Upon a Valentines Day Dance
by extraordinaire
Summary: Everyone is convinced that Neji and Tenten like each other even though they deny it. When Valentine's Day arrives in Konoha, there is a dance held where Tenten and Neji realize that maybe they do have feelings for each other! NejiTen.


**Once Upon a Valentines Day Dance**

"What a youthful Valentine's Day it is young youths!" Gai screamed to his team. Lee smiled brightly while Tenten and Neji groaned. They had just finished training.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Let's just go away quietly and maybe they won't notice." Tenten whispered. Neji shook his head in agreement and walked away from the training ground.

"They scare me." Neji stated once they were in the village and away from the nut jobs on their team.

"Join the club." Tenten agreed while laughing. "I'm kind of hungry; want to go and get some ramen?"

"Sure." Neji said while opening the door to the ramen shop. He didn't bother to open it for Tenten so when it slammed in her face, she just rolled her eyes.

See, many would think that they were a couple, but Tenten knew better. Now, at the age of eighteen, she and Neji had become the best of friends. Tenten must admit that she gets a bit jealous when his fangirls gather around them. Some even try to harm her, but does Neji do anything? Nope. Tenten fights them off all on her own.

She used to have a little crush on Neji when they were a little younger, but recently stopped when she realized that he would never love her back. All her friends are convinced that she still likes him, but she denies. She doesn't want to get her heartbroken like Sakura did when Sasuke left, even if they are going out now.

Neji denies having any feelings for his best friend. All his friends, even Sasuke thinks he likes her. Neji hasn't had any feelings for any girls really. And it's not like he's like Sasuke who needs to get a girl. His clan is fine. Hiashi has a boyfriend as well as Hinata. Man did Neji hate Naruto.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?" Neji asked after ordering his ramen. Tenten had ordered as well and just sighed at Neji's question.

"Is it mandatory?" Neji just shook his head yes. "I don't get why all the teams have to go to this stupid Valentine's Day dance."

"All these girls keep asking me to go." There it was! That little pang in Tenten's stomach known as jealousy. You have no idea how much she wanted to beat the living-. Her thoughts were cut off when Neji was giving her a weird look.

"Aren't you the cocky one?" Tenten giggled at her own joke as Neji smirked.

"I'm going alone. You?"

"Yeah."

"And here's the ramen for the lovely couple." The waitress said while placing their ramen in front of them.

"No, we're not a couple." Tenten instantly corrected, feeling like she was going to blush, but didn't.

"Oh, then Neji, want to go to the dance with me tonight?" The waitress asked in a very excited voice. Tenten started feeling that jealously again.

"No." Neji said simply. The waitress sighed, and then walked away.

"Anyway, Sakura and Ino are giving me a "makeover" after lunch today. I'm not too excited." Tenten stated. Neji, although not wanting to admit it, was dying to know what she would look like tonight at the dance. Neji thought she was pretty and all, but he would love to know what she looks like with her hair down.

"Hope you have fun." Neji said sarcastically while Tenten laughed.

"Tenten-san!" Lee screamed while running over to the table the two were currently sitting at.

"Um, hi Lee." Tenten said as he sat down next to her. Over the past few years, Lee gave up on Sakura once she got together with Sasuke and now he seemed to be infatuated with Tenten. Of course this annoyed Neji, but he'd never confess it.

"Tenten-san, my youthful flower, come with me to the dance tonight!" Lee screamed.

"Um, I have to go. I can't leave Sakura and Ino waiting. Bye." Tenten stated before running out of the restaurant. She didn't want to hurt bushy brows feelings, but she most certainly didn't want to go with him to the dance.

"He asked you?" Sakura asked while picking out a dress for Tenten.

"Yup." Tenten answered while taking a seat on her bed. She looked around to the others the room. Hinata was in the corner painting her nails, Temari was doing her hair, and Ino was decided on what to do with Tenten's hair.

"Too bad it wasn't Neji…" Ino said slyly. I just rolled my eyes, deciding not to argue with them today.

"I think he likes you Tenten." Hinata whispered.

"Of course he does. He doesn't talk to any girls besides you and Hinata." Sakura concluded.

"That's because we're friends. He likes me because I'm a tomboy and not a fangirl."

"Well tonight, you won't be a tomboy and he'll still talk to you." Temari concluded. She had just taken her hair out of its usual position. Shikamaru and Temari had been dating a past few weeks and he asked her to the dance.

"Tenten, I hate to tell you this, but I'm going to have to take down your hair." Tenten just sighed at Ino's comment.

"Do you're worst." Tenten stated. She hated when her hair was down. It was long and in the way of her fighting.

"Oh. My. God!" Sakura screamed while running over to me. Tenten's elbow length hair was now flowing freely. It was a little wavy.

"You're beautiful and I didn't even do anything!" Ino screamed. Tenten just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Can we just get this over with?" Tenten pleaded as her friends laughed. Sakura broke the giggling once she spoke. Temari took this time to speak.

"Neji won't even know what hit him!"

"I'm so excited to see youthful Tenten-san!" Lee cheered while leaping across the room. Him and the rest of the guys got to the dance early.

"Jealous Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked when he noticed Neji's grip on his fork tighten with the mention of Tenten.

"Shut up." Sasuke was about to answer but didn't when he heard the door open. All the boy's heads turned to see the girls walk into the big ballroom.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto walked over to their girlfriends to greet them.

Neji didn't go with them being how he didn't have a girlfriend and he wanted a full view of Tenten. She was just standing there nervously as all the girls next to her were kissing their boyfriends.

Neji never thought he had seen a more beautiful thing in his life. Tenten had her hair down and in banana curls. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress that flared out at the waist. It stopped at her knee. She was also wearing matching shoes and jewelry. Neji made a mental note to thank Ino and Sakura later.

"Hi." Tenten whispered. Neji didn't notice that she had been moving closer to him while he was admiring her.

"H-hi." Neji stuttered. Jeez, he was starting to sound like his cousin now.

"You look nice." Tenten said, praying to Kami that he would say the same back to her.

"Tenten-san!" Lee cut off Neji while approaching his two teammates. The lights dimmed down and slow music started playing. "Care to dance my youthful flower?"

"Um, sure Lee." Tenten said while walking away with him. She turned around to see Neji looking annoyed. Maybe Sakura's _'Make-Hyuuga-Jealous-So-He-Realizes-His-Feelings-For-Tenten' _plan won't be so bad. A smile found its way onto Tenten's lips.

"Stupid, stupid Lee." Neji said under his breath. Neji wasn't stupid. He knew that Tenten was trying to get him jealous. I mean really, no one is sane enough to actually dance with the youthful freak; especially _his_ Tenten.

"Tenten has sure blossomed into a beautiful creature, eh Neji?" Gai asked. He had just appeared behind Neji.

"Hn."

"Of course I'm a supporter of Lee and all, being how he is extremely youthful, but I hate to see two people that are inevitably meant to be together, not together. Do you know what I mean Neji?"

"Hn." Of course Neji knew what his psycho sensei was saying. Everyone, even Gai, knew that they were destined for each other. And now Neji realizes it's true.

"Why don't you go and ask her to dance?" Neji was annoyed with his sensei right now, but he had a great point.

"Alright guys, we're going use the powder room." Ino said while walking away from the table with all the girls behind her.

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom together?" Naruto asked once they left.

"It means that they're going to talk about what's going on at the dance right now." Shikamaru explained lazily.

"So that means Hinata-chan is talking about how handsome I look tonight?" Naruto asked excitedly while Neji frowned at him. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Naruto and his cousin were dating.

"Let's hope not." Neji muttered under his breath. Naruto heard this and just frowned. Sasuke found this a wonderful opportunity to annoy him about Tenten.

"So, Neji, doesn't Tenten look hot tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"You shouldn't talk about a girl that way when you have a girlfriend." Neji said carelessly, knowing that they were trying to annoy him.

"Whatever Neji. She is seriously hot. I mean, she's really perfect; smart, strong and beautiful. Plus, she's loyal and nice. Maybe I could ask her out." Kiba said. He, as well as Shino, didn't have a date to the dance.

Neji just sighed in annoyance. Tenten really was perfect. And she likes Neji, so what's holding Neji back? Oh yeah, his superiority complex.

"Shut up." Neji stated while throwing Kiba a death glare.

"I just want to walk her home, rip off that beautiful dress of hers and-"

"Don't talk about her like that." Neji defended.

"Talk about whom?" Tenten asked while sitting down at the table near Hinata. Neji froze, hoping that she didn't hear that conversation.

"Come with me." Neji said while grabbing Tenten's wrist.

"Um, what?" Tenten asked while being dragged from the table.

"Come."

"Neji, what the hell?" Tenten asked once they were both away from the table. Neji put his arm around her waist and grabbed her hand.

"We're dancing." Neji said simply, although he was getting nervous and excited inside. Tenten just smiled shyly at him, trying to hide her blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"Seriously guys, this is a great plan!" Ino cheered to the people at her table.

"Yeah Kiba, you did a great job!" Choji said while patting him on the back.

"Even bushy brows did a convincing job." Sasuke muttered which earned him a smack on the back from his pink-haired girlfriend.

"It's okay Sakura-san! I forgive him and his un-youthful-ness. I will win you one day!" Lee cheered.

"No, you won't." Sasuke stated dryly while putting a protective arm around Sakura.

"Lee, go and get them together! Now!" Ino screamed while pushing him onto the dance floor. Temari took this time to speak.

"Who knew that Lee was such a good actor?"

"Neji! Dance with me!" One of Neji's fangirl screamed. Yeah, Neji and Tenten got to dance for like, ten seconds, before all his fangirls bombarded him. They were surrounded and Tenten didn't want to get in the mess of this. She didn't have any weapons with her being how her friends made her get rid of them for the dance. She wasn't sure what they were capable of.

"Um, I'll just go Neji." Tenten whispered before running back to the table. Neji just sighed, feeling an awful lot like slaughtering the girls in front of him…

"Oh Youthful Tenten-san, let me walk you home!" Lee cheered to Tenten who was getting up from her seat at the table. The dance had ended a few minutes ago.

"Lee, I-" Tenten was saying but got interrupted by her other teammate.

"I'm walking her home." Neji stated blankly while walking up behind Tenten.

"Alright! I'll see you youthful guys later!" Lee said before leaping off into the oblivion, probably to go and find Gai-sensei.

"Thanks for walking me home Neji." Tenten said. He didn't say anything, like the entire walk home, so she put her key into the lock of her house and was about to open it when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"You look beautiful." Neji blurted out. He looked down out of embarrassment when he realized that he said it aloud. Tenten just blushed. He pulled her in closer to him being how he was still holding her wrist

"Thanks-" Tenten would have finished her sentence if it weren't for Neji's lips that were currently on hers. He only pecked her lips, but it didn't matter to Tenten. She couldn't have been happier.

"I'm sorry-" Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his, not letting him finish. Neji wasn't really sure what was happening at first, but after a few seconds, he placed his arms around her waist and started kissing her back.

A few minutes into the kiss, Neji hit her door all the way open with his back and walked both of them into her house, slamming the door behind him.

All their friends were currently hiding in the bush in front of Tenten's house. The girls smiled when they saw the light in Tenten's bedroom turn on. Naruto scrunched up his face as if puzzled and gave a confused look to his friends as he heard a moan coming from the house.

"What the heck are they doing in there?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so i dedicate this song to _NejiTenfanforever_ cause she loves NejiTen, obviously, and like she writes really good NejiTen fanfiction that you should all read when you get the chance!**

**Anyways, i'm not quite sure why i decided to write this, i was just watching Naruto Shippuden 14 Part 2, you know, the whole like NejiTen cuteness part, and i was all, OMG i should go and write a NejiTen fanfiction!**

**Okay, so, this has nothing to do with Naruto, but did you guys watch the Zoey 101 thing tonight? I was so sad but happy that they both love each other! Go Love!**

**Like it?**


End file.
